Fanmail
by Unrestrained Curiosity
Summary: While sorting through Fanmail, Hikaru & Kaoru find an unusual one, things just get worse from there...could it be? The Ouran Hosts have a stalker? Warning: Beware of obsessed fangirl.


**A/N: Hello, this is my first Ouran fanfic and also my second fanfiction in all, so please don't be harsh on me. This took me quite some time to write, but I'm rather satisfied with how it turned out. I've tried my best to keep them in character, but there may be OOC tendencies. There's slight mentions of BL, but no actual scenes of them.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ouran. (Why must you rub salt in the wound by reminding me of the fact...?)**

**Well, without further ado, enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

It was regular day in the Host Club. Everyone was going about their usual business, Hikaru & Kaoru were sorting through fanmail. Kaoru noticed a particular letter.

"Hey Hikaru, this one's for us."

"Let's read it!"

They both opened the envelope and began reading.

_Dearest Hikaru-kun & Kaoru-kun,_

_ Of course, I had to write a letter to both of you_ _at the same time, because you are the inseparable Hitachiin twins. I have written this letter to you in order to say everything that I wanted to say to you from the very core of my fangirl mind._

_ I love the both of you a lot. You may not be my favourite (sorry…but…Kyouya-sama…), but you're still among the thousands of characters I fawn over. I hope you won't be frightened by my over-use of the word 'love'. My feelings for you are completely platonic…after all…I'm a Yaoi Fangirl!!!_

_ Individually, you two are great. But together, as in a couple, you two are the BEST! I know that your twincest act is all real and you two really love each other…so don't worry about the world…you have my (and other fangirls') full support. _

_ I love watching your Brotherly Love (*swoon*) acts and seriously, even though the act is enticing, I love your brotherly moments outside of the acts even more…your true affection for each other truly come out then. For example, in Karuizawa, after you won the 'Refreshing Battle' with your act where Kaoru got cut and Hikaru, you were 'pretending' to be extremely concerned, your hands were trembling since you really were worried…that was wonderful…and when Kaoru, you confessed to Haruhi but then said that your brother is more important to you than anyone else in the world and also kissed him on the cheek…and when Hikaru, you dyed his hair brown and told Kaoru that since you're twins you don't have to be independent and you can grow up together…ahhh…_

_ You are amazing together so please never let your love end. No matter how intolerable the world is, your love is true, so persevere okay? Now separate messages for both of you:_

_Kaoru- You are extremely sweet and lovely, so don't ever think that you are a burden to Hikaru, you complete him, you're his true soulmate._

_Hikaru- You are the older brother, it's your responsibility to take care of Kaoru. I know that your supposed 'feelings' for Haruhi are simply misunderstood and you should realize it too because you are really hurting Kaoru. Everyone knows that you two are made for each other so don't deny it and confess to Kaoru. _

_ Okay, finally, wishing you a happy life together with lots of fun thrown in, goodbye._

_With Love,_

_ Anonymous Fangirl._

Hikaru & Kaoru looked up with aghast expressions on their faces and said together,

"Milord…I think…we have a delusional stalker…"

---

It was 4 am at night and Kyouya was typing away on his laptop since he couldn't sleep. He had a lot on his mind, the Host Club expenses, the costumes for their next theme and the recent case of Hikaru & Kaoru's stalker. He decided to check his email, in case there were any important news and saw that there was a mail from a suspicious-seeming person. He clicked on the email thinking,

'_Could this be the same stalker the twins were talking about?'_

The window opened and the email read,

_Dearest Kyouya-sama,_

_ I am perfectly aware of the fact that writing to you may be fatal (especially the 'dearest') since you are probably irritated by the increasing number of fanmail you get from a number of fangirls everyday (because you are the most wonderful, perfect, amazing and attractive host EVER). But I'm not your average fangirl…I'm a full-fledged Boys' Love fangirl, believe it! I will never ask you to fall in love with me like other fans…oh no, I'm a complete supporter of the TamaKyou pair!!!_

_ Your love for Tamaki-san is beautiful and deep, you belong with each other. From friends to best friends and then lovers…a perfect relationship you have. Of course, you try to hide it…but my fangirl mind sees and knows everything…a little fan service would be great though. You went to France to look for Tamaki-san's mother, you have a song dedicated to him (Tsumetai Yoru…most definitely for Tamaki-san), not to mention the glances you share! There's ample proof of your love. I know for a fact that you're the uke, but being the uke doesn't mean that you're not the fear-striking Shadow King or Low Blood Pressure Demon…you most definitely are!!!_

_ I love you a lot, but in a completely platonic way. You also have my undying respect and admiration, you're my favourite host! Always stay the same and be with Tamaki-san. I wish you a heartfelt goodbye._

_With Love,_

_ Anonymous Fangirl._

Kyouya's eyes were wide with disbelief. After a while, he regained his composure and resumed typing again, this time with a determined gleam in his eyes.

'_No one makes incorrect assumptions about Kyouya Ootori and gets away with it!'_

---

Tamaki was heading out for school, he was almost out of the front door when his butler called him saying there was a letter for him. He looked surprised but accepted the letter. When he got inside his car, he began reading it,

_Dear Tamaki-san,_

_ Since I have no idea how to begin this letter, I'm simply going to write a plain, 'I hope you're doing fine', which is kind of pointless since I saw you in the club yesterday itself and you looked perfectly fine. Anyway, considering the fact that you're you, I'm quite sure that this letter will please you more than it will annoy you._

_ First of all, let me formally introduce myself, I have to do so since you're the king of the club. I'm a Fangirl of the Ouran Host Club. However, unlike most fans, I have a different way of mind…I'm a BL Fangirl!!! I'm a complete supporter of your relationship with Kyouya-sama. Your beautiful friendship developed into love is fantastic and enchanting to witness._

_ Second, even though you're not my favourite host (sorry your uke took that position), I still like you a lot. Your wonderful personality is definitely the reason for your increasing popularity…you truly are prince charming. And that you're this optimistic and cheerful, despite not being able to see your mother and your conflict with your grandmother, ah it's very admirable. Also, I absolutely love the idea of 'Mommy & Daddy' that you came up with, and your voice…heavenly._

_ Finally, I wish you and Kyouya-sama a happy life with each other. So, that said, goodbye for now._

_ With Love,_

_ Anonymous Fangirl._

By the time he'd finished reading the letter, the car had stopped in front of the school. As he got out, he thought,

'_I understand that our fans at the host club often have fantasies about us…but can one really be that far-gone?'_

---

Mitsukuni Haninozuka, mostly known as Hani-sempai, was sitting in class, holding Usa-chan under his desk and wondering what flavour of cake he would eat in the Host Club that day.

'_Let's see…there's strawberry, chocolate, vanilla, pineapple…ah what to choose, what to choose…I know, I'll eat it all!!!'_

He was so busy fantasizing that he didn't notice the bell had rung and class had ended till someone shook his shoulder and handed him a letter. He didn't get to see the person since it took him some time to get out of his cake-induced trance, but he did notice the letter in his hands. It was lunch break, so he opened the letter and began reading.

_Dearest Hani-sempai,_

_ I'm going to forget about polite introductions and just gush about how utterly adorable you are!!! You are most definitely among the cutest creature to walk this planet, or even the universe…you're right up in the top with puppies, kittens, teddies, bunnies and all that._

_ But really, it's extremely hard to imagine that you're eighteen, since you are so wonderfully delectable, just like the cake you love so much (I sometimes wonder how you eat so much and still stay as thin as ever…). But this is why I (and your other fans, since you obviously have a lot of them) adore you so much!_

_ This letter comes with a mini-freezer that has ten different kinds of cake… because you deserve something special for being just sheer awesome!!! And also, because you looked as if you were thinking of cake when I handed the letter to you. I had these cakes especially made for you by the top pastry chefs of our family, so I assure you that you'll enjoy it. There are ten different types because even after scouting every single Ouran website, I still couldn't discover your favourite flavour._

_That's all I really have to say to you, aside from going into a frenzy stating how perfectly lovable you are. So, hoping you NEVER EVER change, I'll end this letter here, goodbye for now._

_ With Love,_

_ Anonymous Fangirl._

Hani-sempai looked at the letter for a while, then looked beside him, where he found a mini-freezer as was mentioned. He yanked open the door and promptly forgot all about the letter as he saw the promised cakes.

'_Strawberry shortcake, vanilla tart, fondant au chocolat, banana split-cake…ah it's all here!!!' _

He took out one of the cakes, began eating it, and with every bite, screaming,

"YUMMY!!!"

---

Takashi Morinozuka, also known as Mori-sempai, was practicing his martial arts in the school dojo. He was slightly worried about leaving his cousin alone during the lunch break, but he shook it off, focusing completely on his stance and movements. He heard the sliding door being opened and saw a typical black-suited, sunglass-wearing bodyguard of one of the (extremely rich) students coming towards him. He kept staring as the bodyguard took out a letter and handed it to him, he accepted it and the guard left. He kept the letter away and kept practicing. After a while, when he felt that he'd done enough, he sat down for a drink, when he remembered the letter. As he had nothing else to do for precisely five more minutes, when he had to return to Hani-sempai, he opened the letter and started to read it.

_Dear Mori-sempai,_

_ I have been a fan of yours ever since I first saw you in the Host Club during my very first visit. I believe that, even though you seem distant and stoic, you're quite gentle. So I've dedicated this brief letter to you, where I shall tell you everything I want to about what I think of you._

_ Aside from the fact that you have an ever present cute cousin at your side, you're cute yourself, a thing which I got to learn when Hani-sempai had a cavity. Not to mention, you're handsome, cool, calm and totally worthy to be admired. Also, you should speak more often, because Itsumo Soba Ni, your character song, which released in the Ouran Soundtrack showed us fangirls that you had the voice of an angel!!!_

_ That's is all for now. I understand that this letter is extremely short, but I think you wouldn't have appreciated a letter that was too long. Thank you for taking time out to read this note from a humble fan. So without wasting any more of your precious time, goodbye._

_ With Love,_

_ Anonymous Fangirl._

Mori-sempai stared dully at the letter, folded it, put it in his pocket, looked at his watch, stood up and left. If one would've stares really hard_, _they would've noticed the almost imperceptibly small shake of his head as he walked.

---

Haruhi was concentrating hard on what her teacher was saying, she was diligently jotting down notes and acting like the good student she was. Suddenly, she saw something land on her desk, it was a piece of paper. Thinking it was the work of the Hitachiin twins, she looked up at them, but was surprised to see that they weren't grinning at her like they would usually, when they passed notes, she shrugged it off. Knowing it'd be a waste of time and not wanting the teacher to notice, she tucked the paper away in her bag to read it at the end of class. When the final bell rang, the teacher left and Haruhi took out the paper from her bag. Hikaru & Kaoru immediately came to her side,

"What'cha reading?" they asked simultaneously.

"The note you had passed."

The twins looked amazed, they said,

"We didn't send you anything."

Haruhi, too, looked bewildered, she hastily opened the letter and it read,

_Dear Haruhi-san,_

_ I wanted to tell you that I admire you a lot and that you're among the very few females that I like in this school (I mean really, they're all so sissy…). Yes, I do know that you're a girl in reality, disguising as a boy to pay off your debt, but don't worry, I'd never reveal your secret, it's safe with me._

_ I kind of envy you for having friends as wonderful as the ones you have in the Host Club…ah…Kyouya-sama…the Hitachiin brothers, Tamaki-san, Hani-sempai, Mori-sempai…but I also think you're a very respectable person because of your traits and character. The fact that you managed to get into Ouran with a scholarship is an admirable feat, I, being from a rich family, didn't go through the same experience, but it's extremely hard for me to keep up my grades with my unhealthy internet and anime/manga addiction…but that's enough about me. Another fact that I like about you is that you have not yet managed to fall in love with any of the men from the club (but seriously, how do you resist?). _

_Ever since, I discovered that you were a girl, I thought that you really are the kind of person that reveals that all women are not make-up wearing, pathetic, sniveling, crying, blushing and weak-voiced people as some people like to believe…I really, really like that about you._

_Well, I guess that's all I wanted to tell you. I hope you always stay this wonderful and manage to become to become a lawyer like your mother as is your dream._

_ With Love,_

_ Anonymous Fangirl_

After finishing reading the later, Haruhi heard Hikaru & Kaoru shriek,

"It's that obsessive stalker!!! She stalks you too!!! We must to report this to the Host Club!!! At once! Let's go!"

They yanked on her arm, and began dragging her to the 3rd Music Room. While being steered through the school, she absently wondered what she'd got into this time and muttered, "Damn rich bastards."

---

The club members gathered around a table in the 3rd Music Room, each displaying different facial expressions; Hikaru & Kaoru looked scared; Tamaki looked excited; Kyouya looked irritated; Hani looked oblivious; Haruhi looked bored; Mori looked uninterested (as usual). Tamaki was the first one to speak,

"My fellow Host Club members, we've gathered here to discuss an issue of utmost importance, a problem so grave it threatens our very existence. As your King, it is my responsibility to find proper solution, a remedy for this matter. Please lend me your ears, as I reveal to you, all that I've manage to discover with my superior intellect and resources, something which only I, being your leader, could have done. Had it been someone else, they would have given up, but not I, with great bravery and courage, I persevered and-"

"Shut up Tamaki." Said Kyouya, effectively cutting of Tamaki's speech, or more appropriately, his rant. Of course, Tamaki being Tamaki, went off into his emo corner to grow mushrooms. Everyone promptly ignored him and his call of 'Okaa-san', instead opting to listen to the Shadow King, who had begun to look mightily ticked by that point.

"Everyone, it seems that someone has been stalking all the members of the Host Club, and has discovered most of our secrets. From the letters, we've managed to assess that it's a girl going to this school, a regular of the Host Club, in Tamaki's & my class, who is an otaku like Renge."

Everyone shivered, thinking of another anime-obsessed maniacal manager, even Tamaki, who had returned from his emo corner. Haruhi, being the rational one, asked,

"How did you manage to find that out?"

"It's all in the letters. First of all, she calls Hani-sempai & Mori-sempai, -sempai, but does not do the same with Tamaki or me (Hikaru & Kaoru-"That's because she calls you –sama"), so it's pretty obvious. Second, she mentioned in Tamaki's letter that she was a fan of the club and third, she clearly revealed in Haruhi's letter than she's an otaku…a Boys' Love Fangirl, as she says. We also know that she has found out Haruhi's real gender and knows about almost every trip we went to. Apparently, she has also interpreted our every action in a way which suits her own mindless image of us"

"B-b-b-ut how did she find all that out?"

"Who knows? Maybe she's the daughter of the owner of a large company specializing in the development of various technologies, and thereby, has access to the latest gadgets."

"Fellow Host Club members, we must hunt this stalker down, for the sake of our dearest club, we shall bring-"

"-Anyway, it's nearly opening time, so we have to get ready."

Everyone nodded and went about to their usual place. Tamaki had tears pouring out of his eyes,

"Why does everyone ignore me???"

Kyouya smiled sweetly at him and answered,

"Because…you are this narcissistic idiot and you always act like a fool, even in the direst situations."

Tamaki paled, he whined

"…ah, you wound my already tortured soul…"

Kyouya simply walked away.

---

The doors to the club opened, rose petals swirled around them as the members said,

"Welcome to the Host Club!"

The mass of squealing females entered the room, with hearts dancing in their eyes, they each went to their preferred hosts, sitting at the tables with them, only one girl, remained standing. She was average looking, short brown hair and brown eyes, wearing the Ouran girls uniform. She looked around, seemingly lost. Tamaki, the perfect gentleman, walked over to her and asked,

"Is there something wrong Princess?"

He took her hands in his and looked straight into her eyes. Behind him, several of the girls, yelled,

"Ah she's so lucky!!!" and "I wish he would hold my hand!!!"

The girl looked back at him and answered,

"Tamaki-san, I was wondering, did you and the rest of the Host Club, receive my letters?"

Tamaki froze; Hikaru & Kaoru, who were withing hearing range, froze; Kyouya, with his oversensitive ears heard her and also froze; Haruhi & Mori could care less; Hani walked up to her, beamed and said with his 100 watt smile,

"So it was you who sent me the cakes? Thank You! They were really delicious!!!"

The girl freed her hands from Tamaki's grasp, joined them together and screamed,

"ADORABLE!!!" accompanied by a bunch of other fangirls.

Kyouya followed suit and walked over to her, simply saying,

"Chiyoru Sasaki, please wait here a little after the club hours, we would like to talk to you."

"K-k-k-y-y-youya-sama, you know my name?"

"Yes."

He walked away, leaving behind a puddle of mush in the girl's place, who was muttering,

"Ah…so intimidating…so collected…what a delightful uke."

Unknown to her and everyone else, Kyouya grimaced.

---

The club hours were over, all the girls had left, except one Chiyoru Sasaki, she was sitting on one of the armchairs, while all the members of the club surrounded her. She looked at them with stars in her eyes, as if it was a dream come true. She was about to open her mouth, when the members of the club spoke all at once,

"How did you know about my journey to France?

"How did you ever discover my tragic childhood tale, the torture and suffering I went through, my horrid and utterly undesirable past?"

"How did you know I was a girl?"

"How did you know about everything we EVER did?"

"Can you send me cake everyday?"

The girl blinked, then after registering the questions properly, answered,

"That's simple, all of them have the same answer, except Hani-sempai's question, the answer to which is, yes of course! As for how got those pieces of information, they were supplied to me by Renge-chan!"

"OH-HOHOHOHO! OH-HOHOHOHO! OH-HOHOHOHO!"

*sound of high power motor*

"Did you actually think that you could keep all those secrets from me? I'm your manager for nothing you know! I see, hear and know everything!"

"IT WAS YOU!!!"

"Of course! Chi-chan's a very good friend of mine, I knew she wouldn't reveal your secrets to anyone, so I told her. Besides, I was also very angry that you kept such secrets from me, even though I'm a part of this club…"

"Eh…for how long have you known I'm a girl?"

"After the second week of my arrival…but I had to keep up the act, so I acted completely oblivious. The rest of the information I found out using my spy-cameras…ah Kyouya-san, I was so touched and surprised when I realized that you searched all over France for Tamaki's mother! Don't worry, I didn't record all of your troubles, just the part where you were sleepy and irritated and ordering your guards, hoho! Well, I'll be off now, I hope you do not repeat your mistake again! OH-HOHOHOHO!"

Chiyoru looked at everyone and said,

"I'm sorry if my letters caused you trouble, but I really couldn't help myself. I wanted to keep my identity hidden but I was curious about your reactions, so I couldn't help revealing myself. I do promise I won't ever let anyone know of these secrets, so please don't worry."

Kyouya shook his head,

"All that trouble because of an insane woman…ha…how troublesome, though I must admit, I under-estimated her, but that does not matter, I'll make her pay back for it. Kuku."

He started glowing with an evil, dark aura, everyone backed away, while Chiyoru still muttered,

"…so intimidating…"

Haruhi thought someone needed to do something so she asked,

"Um, Kyouya-sempai, how did you know Chiyoru-san's name anyway?"

Kyouya came back to normal and replied,

"She's one of the top five most profitable fangirl of the Host Club, of course I remember her name. Also, she's in my class. And, her parents are the owners of chain of hotels which does business with the Ootori company."

Everyone sweat-dropped.

---

After that incident, Chiyoru Sasaki was mostly erased from their minds, except during club hours when she repeatedly blinked at them in an attempt to show that she was in on their secrets, but she was ignored promptly by them, save for Hani who loved her cakes. The members of the Host Club learnt not to take a manic otaku lightly. They also learnt that one should NOT mess with a Shadow King, as a week after that happening, every single one of Renge's recordings and photographs of Kyouya mysteriously disappeared without a trace, along with a huge quantity of her anime/manga collection, but then again, they already knew that from the very beginning.

Things were exactly as they should've been in Host Club.

* * *

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
